Forsaken Angel
by red-headed psychopaths wanted
Summary: Sasuke and his nine comrades have a special mission one evening that starts the wheels of destiny turning. They are fallen angels and a certain blond boy is dying. SasuNaru, GaaNeji, ShinoKiba ect. slash
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

"Enter."

_Creak_

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but I have a message for you."

I took the folded piece of paper from the young servant and waited until the door was shut to undo the protective seal. It was a short letter but long enough for me to get the point; I had another mission tonight.

I immediately grabbed my black hooded cloak and reached for my katana. I only stopped to burn the note before stepping into one of the many hallways of headquarters. I wordlessly made my way through the dimly lit building and turned into the main meeting room reserved only for the most prestigious of us. Only fifteen people were even allowed in there: my ten colleagues and the five council members.

"Good evening Sasuke."

"Evening, Neji." I passed by the light-eyed man who had addressed me with a slight inclining of my head. Had it been any other person who had spoken my name so casually his head would have been rolling on the floor at this moment. Alas it was Neji, though, and not an unsuspecting and innocent servant. I so love putting people in their proper place.

I took count of the people who were already present, noting that both Shino and Kiba were not yet at hand; something that was not unusual for the latter mentioned but extremely out of character behavior for Shino.

After counting every head in the room I concluded that eight out of the ten of us were ready.

I sat in silence to wait.

Soon a very flustered looking Kiba and a silent Shino walked in.

"About time you two." Shikamaru said mid-yawn. "Thought we were gone need to start without you."

"Sorry Shika." Kiba scratched his neck sheepishly and took his place next to Haku while Shino silently placed himself between Gaara and his brother, Kankuro.

I sat at the head of the table; Neji on my right and Gaara on my left. There were eleven chairs at the oval table, one of which was empty as it was for the lowest rank of the council members, Zabuza.

His seat was at the foot of the table, though his rank should have placed him in my seat. Zabuza chose to sit at the foot despite this. No one really knew why but I suspected it had to do with the convenient placing of the lowest ranked member of _our_ group, Haku.

Sai nudged Shikamaru with his elbow, trying to keep him awake at least until our mission was explained. The two of them plus Yamato were the second to lowest rank before Kiba and Haku.

Shino and Kankuro were dead in the center of the hierarchy while Neji and Gaara were the most senior. Besides me, of course.

Zabuza finally entered, jagged teeth aligned in what I took to be a smile. "Good evening everyone." We all politely nodded our greeting, my nod more slight than the others'. Zabuza sat, taking a longer glance than necessary at Haku. "I assume you all know why you are here tonight. It's more unusual than not to be meeting here before a mission but we have a rather unusual situation tonight. We will need all of you for this one."

"What, another fire? Mass killing?" Neji asked indifferently.

"No-"

"Second holocaust?" Kiba interrupted. He promptly apologized as he saw the look on the councilor member's face.

"No. This is something we haven't seen in a long while. Not since Gaara."

Zabuza glanced at the stoic redhead, as did we all. "I'm sure you three remember." He nodded at Gaara, Neji, and I. We had been new recruits at the time of Gaara's death. We knew. He again nodded at Kankuro. "You too, I'm sure."

Kankuro nodded back solemnly and whispered, "The demon."

* * *

"Naruto come on, the hospital isn't _that _bad." Choji rolled his eyes at his friend while munching on a potato chip.

"Yes it is! It smells weird. Besides the people are scary."

"Well yeah…usually you're hurt when you go to the hospital, genius."

"I'm not talking about the patients. I'm talking about Sakura!"

"You're scared of having your own friend as a nurse?"

"Yeah, who knows what she'll do to me; they have lots of pointy stuff at hospitals. She's just waiting for the chance to finally kill me."

Naruto clung to the car seat, refusing to let go. Choji tried to pry his friend from the car by force.

"I doubt she'll kill you for just a few wisecracks, Naruto." He said, finally managing to get Naruto out of his car.

As he dragged the blond into the massive building the loud mouthed boy wailed, "Nooooooooooo, Choji! Please?!"

"Shut up Naruto."

"But-"

"No excuses. If you fight anymore your heart just might give out!" Naruto finally sighed and let himself be dragged along.

"Damn my weak heart."

* * *

"Demon?" Questioned Shino.

No one answered him. We wanted Gaara to talk. Of course waiting for a word out of the redhead always proved futile so Neji decided to speak for him after a time. He was closer to Gaara than anyone else had ever managed to be, even his brother.

"It's a strange anomaly born into a normal child every so often. Gaara's death was about a hundred years ago, demonstrating how uncommon it really is. These demons usually have names, we called Gaara's-"

"His name was Shukaku." Gaara's low voice sounded, startling everyone. His head was tilted down so we could not see his face but even if we had I'm sure we wouldn't have been able to read his emotions. Sometimes it was even as if he had none. "He was the monster inside my head. Even still I can hear him, if only distantly. They stay he is gone. Dead. But his whisper keeps me up at night even now."

There was silence around the table. Even Kiba looked solemn for once.

"This boy is like that. This demon's name is Kyuubi. Your mission is to kill the beast before killing the boy. And be careful, the demon will be able to see you although the child will not." Zabuza broke the silence. We all nodded our understanding. "I hope you don't mind, Sasuke. I will have Gaara lead this one, although you may do the talking." I nodded again, taking a glance at the redhead, hoping that he would cooperate. Even after all these years of working with him, he was still unstable.

"What is the name of the target?" I asked, seeing as Gaara didn't.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey

Sorry for such a very long wait! I was planning on finishing this chapter about a week ago but I went on a week long trip…and now I'm just being lazy.

XD

Read and review please!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

This chapter is dedicated to Moonchild10, who beta-ed this chapter. Thank you so much, I would be lost without you!

* * *

I had never feared death, or at least I had never thought about it. After growing up knowing how fragile I was and knowing that my likelihood to die young was very high, I never had seen death as a problem. I had accepted it and moved on.

Then I met people who changed my mind, taught me how precious my life really was. Even if the thought of me dying didn't affect me, even if I just believed it to be a part of life, there would be people who cared for me, crying for me to come back. The first person to become this important in my life was a man named Iruka. As time went on I found two more people who I decided to live my life for, Choji and Sakura.

Now I didn't live for myself, I lived for them. They were my reason for existence. And I never once believed this was a bad thing, even if I had to cling to life in order to fulfill it. I would live my life for my friends.

"Ok, Naruto, you're all done. I'll only be here for a little while longer and then we can go out to lunch for my break. Tell Choji to come too, k?" Sakura let me down from the raised cot. I had really just come in for a check-up, though I knew that I should probably be going to the doctor's office instead of the hospital for something as simple as that. The people all knew me here, though, and nobody minded.

"Sure! I'll just be with him in the waiting room."

"Alright, see you Naruto." Sakura then went off to her next patient and left me with a casual wave. She knew I could get back to the waiting room on my own. I knew this place like the back of my hand.

I started walking down the hallway humming a tune of an old song under my breath.

All of a sudden I became dizzy. I slumped against a wall, trying to fight against the blackness that threatened to take over my vision. No way was I going to pass out. Sakura had just said I was fine!

No way was I going to…

* * *

I hovered only a few meters from the boy currently passed out on the floor, subordinates lined up in front of me.

"Good work, Sai. Now we just have to wait until the demon reveals himself. Gaara, you keep watch, you know the signs. I'll take a closer look. No one is to take any action until the demon is revealed." Sai nodded at me respectfully, wearing his fake smile. Gaara just folded his arms and watched the blond haired boy lying motionless on the floor.

I slowly started hovering nearer towards the boy, my long black cloak trailing loyally behind me. Though I knew this boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto I always preferred to think of my victims in pronouns. I couldn't afford to think of these people on a personal level.

I gently landed on the floor beside the young male's blond head. I lowered myself to one knee and carefully flipped the unconscious boy over.

I blinked.

The boy looked calm, as if in a fitful sleep, and had silky golden hair that feathered out around his face and head like a halo. His long lashes softly caressed his cheeks and his plum pink lips were ever so slightly parted.

He was _beautiful_.

I was horrified at the thought that had entered my mind. I couldn't be thinking that. I'd never thought anything of the sort before. Emotions like this would only get in the way of my job. I must destroy this emotion!

I could feel my eyes become red as I pulled out my katana and leveled it above the gorgeous boy's face, defying my own orders.

"Sasuke!" Neji shouted, "What are you doing, we have to kill the demon first, not the boy!"

I blinked, Neji was right. My momentary madness gone, I sheathed my katana.

"Don't use that tone with me, Hyuuga. I'm the leader here understand?" Neji nodded but looked relived.

I couldn't believe what I had almost done. I could have compromised our mission, Zabuza had very clearly said kill Kyuubi and_ then_ the boy. What had I been thinking? I could have ruined everything, and all because of this boy.

I crouched back down next to the blond with narrowed eyes, steeling myself against the boy's obvious beauty. I wouldn't let this affect me. I was Uchiha Sasuke, leader of the highest ranking forsaken angels.

Forsaken angels…

The ten of us were all once angels, beautiful angels with white wings who worked hand in hand with the divine creatures in the heavens. But then we were banished, forced to live the lives of assassins. Killing was our job and killing was what we did.

This alone wouldn't have been that bad. I mean, death is a part of life, but the only people the forsaken angels were assigned to were the people who would be going to Solitude. Solitude is what most people on the planet earth believe to be hell except there are no demons, no fire, no physical torture at all. Just Solitude. Being by yourself, alone for the rest of eternity.

Seeing people whom you know will live the rest of time in such a dark empty place would turn any angel into the cruel beast that I was now. I couldn't even remember a time when I was ever truly happy. I loved the thrill of the kill but in the end that was just that, a thrill. I had never been, and could never be, happy.

The ten of us were the highest ranked of all the forsaken angels. Each of us had their own sector for killing. My area was the largest, covering all of Asia. The mission today was within my sector, being that we were in Japan, and though I did believe I would have been able to handle this mission on my own, it was the council's orders that all ten of the most skilled forsaken angels must be here to contain this demon.

And that is exactly what I would do. I would contain and kill the demon, and then the kid. I would not go soft just because of this _boy_.

But still I could not imagine what such a beautiful boy would have done in order to be sent to Solitude for all eternity. This gorgeous creature could not possibly bring harm to anyone.

And then the boy opened his eyes. And all thoughts of forsaken anger, killing, and Solitude left my mind at once.

The boy blinked up at me, with the two most stunning orbs of blue that I had ever seen. These eyes seemed to reflect an unseen sky even in the enclosing white walls of the hospital. And, like him, they were beautiful.

"Um, hello? Can I help you mister?" I took a few steps back, confused. It was Neji's job to make sure that no human would be able to come into this area. Neji never messed up anything as simple as a barrier spell. There should be no humans here beside the demon-containing boy.

I turned around, looking for this "mister" to whom the boy was speaking. There was no one behind me.

"Hey mister, are you ok? You look a little lost." The boy was starting to get up, using the wall for support. He slumped back down a little, still not ready to stand.

I raised an eyebrow. This boy was clearly delirious, there was no one there to talk to, apart from me, of course, but that thought in itself was ridiculous. No human is able to see a forsaken angel.

"A little hand here?" He looked up pleadingly, staring directly into my eyes.

I blinked. "You can see me?"

The blond titled his head to the side, and then started to laugh. "Of course I can, what do you think you are, a ghost?"

My eyes widened. "You can _hear_ me?"

"No duh." The boy giggled. "My friend is a nurse here, if you want me to take you to her, she's almost done with her shift."

Neji and the others caught my eyes with a frightened expression. This had never happened before. I wondered if the boy would be able to see them too. I supposed the kid would be able to, but they were behind him, out of his line of vision. Neji made a move to come and back me up but I waved him and the rest of my team away. I could handle this on my own.

By the time the boy turned around to see what I was waving at all nine of my comrades were hidden around the next corner.

"Mister, say something. You're really starting to creep me out."

"Creep you out?" I regained my composure and resigned myself to talking with this lowly creature. Humans were so beneath me.

The boy smiled, making his already beautiful eyes light up. "Finally! My name's Naruto by the way."

"Yes, I know."

Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean? Do you work here?"

I shook my head. "I'm neither a patient nor a doctor. I'm here to destroy your demon, and then take your life."

"What?"

And with that I knocked the boy out once again.

"It's time to kill the demon. Come out Kyuubi."

"I see I can't hide from you," the voice came from inside Naruto at first but then the demon slowly reveled itself., red bubbles of power forming into his true demon shape. "Let's fight."

* * *

I woke up to a very familiar sight, white ceilings.

For a moment I sighed and thought of the weird dream I had just had. And then I realized that something was missing, and I knew that it had not been a dream.

"Kyuubi?" I sat up frantically; I couldn't feel my demon at all anymore.

"Over here kit." Kyuubi's familiar voice was weak, and for once it didn't resonate from inside of me.

I slowly turned my head to the side.

The white walls were covered in blood, red, red blood. I moved my eyes between pools of blood, until finally seeing the source.

"Kyuubi!" I shouted, forcing my weak legs to carry me off the floor and over to my friend, lying motionless a few feet away. "Kyuubi, what's wrong?"

And that's when I saw the katana protruding from Kyuubi's chest and the hand that was slowly pulling it back out.

My shaky vision followed the hand up to an arm and then to a black cloaked man.

He was tall, with jet black hair and a pale face, splattered with blood. His eyes were the same red as the blood with droplets of black circling his pupil. The most beautiful and terrible part of it all, though, were the two black wings protruding from his back.

I recognized this man. Where? Where did I know him from? I searched my memory as if trying to grasp at a dream. Yes, I know! He was that man whom I had just been speaking to, the man that had said that he was going to kill Kyuubi and then…

I froze.

He was going to kill me.

I stared straight into the man's blood red eyes. I saw hate in those eyes. Hate and pain.

The man stepped towards me. I swallowed and stood before the man, squaring my shoulders.

The blood-stained katana was leveled at my face, right between my two blue eyes. I just stared past it, never once breaking eye contact with the man.

"Aren't you afraid to die, boy?" The murderous voice sent chills down my spine, but I refused to show my terror.

"I'm not going to die."

The man smirked. "And why is that?"

I gazed again into the man's eyes. "Because you're not going to kill me."

The man look surprised, but the emotion was temporary. "Oh yeah? Let's see about that."

He swung the katana down one last time…

* * *

"_Itachi! Itachi!__"__ I ran towards my brother as fast as my short legs would carry me. I giggled happily as I was scooped up into the man__'__s arms and swung around, flying dizzily through the air._

_My brother laughed as he finally stopped and pulled me into a long hug. _

"_Tadiama.__"__ Itachi whispered._

"_Welcome back.__"__ I nuzzled into my older brother__'__s neck, breathing in a sent that I had never once forgotten. __"__Finally.__"_

* * *

The katana stopped mid-swing. My eyes widened. Why had I remembered this now? I felt my eyes become their original onyx state and my grip on my sword loosened. My black wings disappeared.

I hadn't known that I had ever once been happy, and now I realized that there was a time, long, long ago when I was.

I felt something wet and cold dripping down my face. I reached up a finger to wipe away the blood.

Wait. Blood wasn't cold. I brought back my finger. The cold liquid had been a tear.

I was crying.

Naruto slowly stepped towards me and cautiously wrapped his arms around me.

"H-how did you know?" I was shaking now, I was so confused. Everything I thought I was had disappeared, only to be replaced by this beautiful blond boy.

"I could see the pain in your eyes." Naruto said slowly, standing on his toes so that he could whisper into my ear.

"Pain?" I knew what pain was. Pain was something you felt when you were hurt. Pain was what came along with every red pool of blood spilled. Pain and blood went hand and hand. And then there was death.

I looked over at the demon, Kyuubi, lying motionless on the white floor beside me. Pain, blood, and death was all that was left. That was all that I saw when I looked at the not-yet-rotting carcass of my latest kill.

Pain.

"Yes pain."

"But I'm not bleeding." My voice was so weak, I wondered how Naruto was even able to hear me.

"You're not, but your heart is."

"That's ridiculous, I don't have a heart. I'm a forsaken angel. We don't need hearts to kill." I looked away from the blond boy, staring at the blood-stained floor.

"Yes you do." Naruto moved slowly and deliberately, moving his head to rest on my chest. We spent a few moments in silence. Slowly Naruto smiled. "It's right here. Can't you hear it?"

"My…heart." For the first time since I had become a forsaken angel, I truly smiled.

And with that Naruto fell asleep in my arms.

"Poor boy-," I corrected myself. "Poor _Naruto_, he must be so tired."

I caressed the boy's cheek once before lifting him bridal style and turning to leave. I had made a decision.

I was stopped in my tracks as my closest companion ran down the hall towards me.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry I broke orders but I couldn't just wait and…Sasuke?" Neji stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Naruto asleep in my arms. "Sasuke, what's going on?"

I gave my bewildered comrade a sad look. "I'm afraid I'll be leaving the team, Neji."

"What, why? You can't!" Neji shook his head fiercely. "You're our leader!"

"I _was_ your leader. I'm sorry." I looked away guiltily. Apparently this wasn't the reaction Neji had been expecting. He was probably expecting me to tell him that this was all some sick joke that I had done just to screw with his mind and then yell at him for being to gullible. I wasn't that person anymore, though.

All because of this boy. All because of Naruto.

"What's happened to you?" Neji looked so confused.

I shook my head. I didn't want to have to explain myself, not now. "Where are the others?"

"Outside of the sound barrier. I just had to come inside and see what was happening. Gaara wanted to come too but I thought that you would want one of us to stay with the group."

I nodded and then gave the pale man a serious look. "Could you do a favor for me, Neji? Tell them I've been killed in combat. Tell them that I've died."

Neji's eyes widened. "No! You can't seriously leave!"

I looked down at the blond boy in my arms and smiled. "I think I'm going to. Please do this for me. I'm not asking as a leader but as a friend."

Neji saw the look on my face and knew that there was no way to convince me of staying.

"What if the creatures of heaven find you and order you dead? They know where everyone is. Always."

I shook my head. "When they banish you from the heavens they relieve the right to track you. I'm in the council's hands now and they can't even track me without my katana." I threw said sword to the floor. "For all they know, I'm dead."

"But what about that boy? They'll want him dead. No one evades Solitude."

"As long as we're together he'll be invisible to their eyes. He'll be safe."

The Hyuuga was silent for a few moments. "Is he so important to you?" His voice was soft.

I smiled, shocking the person who had been the closest thing to a friend I had had during my many decades of being a forsaken angel. "Someday you'll find someone that means enough to you that you'll change everything for them." I thought back towards a certain red head waiting for the both of us. "Who knows, you might already have found that person, you just don't know it yet." I then turned away. "The next time I see you it may be an enemy, are you prepared for that?"

Neji smiled sadly. "Never."

"We'll see when the time comes."

And with that I was gone, and Naruto, my savior, my _angel_, was gone with me.

* * *

How'd you like it? It came out a lot darker than I planned it to be but I like it better this way…

Is there anything I'm missing? Do you have any ideas? Did you like the chapter? Did you hate it? Review please!

Until next time!


End file.
